finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Libra (ability)
.]] Libra , also known as Scan, Peep, or Intel, is a recurring ability in the series. It is often a White Magic spell, but at other times is a separate command ability. It displays an enemy's stats and elemental strengths and weaknesses. In the later 3D installments one could rotate a scanned enemy around to see it from all sides. Depending on the game, some enemies are not affected by Libra, usually bosses or higher-level enemies. Libra should not be confused with Scan. Libra was translated as Scan in earlier games, but more recent translations have made the two abilities distinct. The key difference is that Libra is usually a spell while Scan is a command ability, and Scan occasionally has a more potent effect, such as working on all enemies at once or removing an enemy's status effects similar to Dispel. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Libra is a Level 4 White Magic spell purchased in Gysahl, Northeast Saronia, and Doga's Village for 3,000 gil in both the NES and DS versions. Final Fantasy IV Libra is a White Magic spell that has a casting time of 0 and costs 1 MP to cast. All characters who can learn White Magic can learn Libra, except for Rydia. Libra can be cast by Zemus's Breath and Li'l Murderer. In the 3D versions, Libra functions the similar way as Scan does in ''Final Fantasy X, as it continues to show the stats for the rest of the battle. In the SNES release, the spell is called Peep, while it is known as Scan in the 2D remakes. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Libra returns as a White Magic spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. Cecil along with Rosa and Porom already know the spell. It displays the target's vital statistics, including Level, HP, statuses, and elemental weaknesses of a single target at the cost of 1 MP. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Libra can be utilized by various characters throughout the game, and costs 1 MP to cast. It functions in the same manner as it did in ''Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy V Libra is a Level 1 White Magic spell that can first be purchased in Tule. Libra can be cast by Omniscient, Siren, and Tiny Mage. Final Fantasy VI Libra is an Effect spell, it was called Scan in the SNES release, can only be taught by the Esper Kirin at a rate of x5. Celes learns it naturally at level 18. It costs 3 MP to cast and is vulnerable to Runic. Number 024 is the only enemy in the game to use this spell. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Libra Materia detects enemy targets' statuses. As in ''Final Fantasy VIII, the target's HP will be displayed as ????? if it is higher than 99,999, and the proper HP will be displayed when the target's HP falls below this amount. ''Final Fantasy VIII Scan is a magic that can be used to see enemies' stats. It can also be used to rotate the enemy or teammate in 360 degrees, except for Selphie for decency reasons. If an enemy's HP is greater than 99,999, its HP will be displayed as ????? until it falls below 99,999; also, Scan has two animations that can be altered in the config section of the menu. Scan is notably one of the few spells in the game that cannot be refined from items and must be drawn; the only others being Float and Apocalypse. Casting Scan in battle also doesn't affect GF compatibility. Final Fantasy IX Scan is one of the few White Magic spells only Dagger can use. It can be learned from the Air Racket or Desert Boots for 25 AP, and costs 4 MP to cast. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. Scan can also be cast by Lani. Scan will always miss most bosses. Final Fantasy X Scan is located in Kimahri's section of the Sphere Grid, and gives a detailed description of the enemy, which includes current HP, maximum HP, strength, magic, elemental resistances and possible Ronso Rages Kimahri can learn. It also adds the Scan status effect when cast on an enemy target, which allows the player to see the enemy's current and maximum HP, elemental affinities, and any status effects the enemy has while targeting it, which lasts throughout the battle. Some enemies are immune to it, although unlike in some titles, this is not determined by their HP value but is specifically set. An enemy can be immune to Scan without being immune to Sensor, or vice versa, although the two immunities usually go hand-in-hand. If the enemy's HP is extremely high, the Sensor and Scan displays may exhibit minor graphical glitches. The easiest way to observe this is to hack the game to increase an enemy's HP or remove a high HP enemy's immunity, but it can be done genuinely by repeatedly raising the HP of a Yu Pagoda. Final Fantasy X-2 Libra is a command ability used by Yuna's Floral Fallal dressphere. It functions almost identically to Scan, in that it allows the player to see the target's current and Maximum HP and MP, its classification (if applicable), its elemental affinities, status immunities, and a short description of its appearance and abilities. Libra also has the added benefit of being able to rotate enemy models; something which the standard Scan ability doesn't normally allow without the Auto-ability Scan Lv.2 being learned. Final Fantasy XI Examines the target's enmity level. *Obtained: Scholar Level 76 *Recast Time: 1:00 Libra is a level 76 job ability for Scholars in ''Final Fantasy XI. When used on an enemy, Libra displays enmity values of party members as percentages in the chat window of all party members. The enmity information is only about the party members in the Libra user's party. Libra will not reveal information about alliance members. *The party's pets are not included in the calculations by Libra, reducing its value and accuracy in a party that includes pets such as Avatars and Familiars. *Libra cannot be used on a target without having it claimed by party or alliance (trying to do so will give the message, "That action cannot be performed on the current target"). *Libra itself doesn't appear to generate any enmity when used, similar to the Beastmaster ability Gauge. ''Final Fantasy XII Libra is a Technick that grants a buff that lets the user see the HP, elemental weaknesses, and status enhancements/ailments of most targeted enemies and makes traps visible, but does not reveal what type they are. Libra's license costs 20 LP and the Technick itself can be purchased from Rabanastre for 500 gil. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Libra can be used by six job classes: Archer, Machinist, Monk, Mononofu, Shikari, and White Mage. White Mage must first acquire the Cúchulainn license, while Mononofu has to acquire the Belias license. Basch can use the ability regardless of his job. The Bangle accessory grants permanent Libra status; it can be bought for 500 gil in the Giza Plains. Bosses (excluding Firemane and Mimic Queen), Marks (excluding Rogue Tomato, Thextera, and Nidhogg) and Rare Game (excluding Helvinek and Midgardsormr) are immune to Libra. ''Final Fantasy XIII Libra is a Technique that costs 1 TP to use. It fills up the enemy's information screen the player can access anytime during battle, though it must be cast multiple times if the player wishes to gain every single piece of information on the enemy. The item Librascope does the same to all enemies and reveals all information at once. The player is rewarded with the Trophy/Achievement Loremaster upon fully revealing 100 enemies' info. Libra is the first technique the characters learn at Crystarium Level 1. Lightning and Sazh learn Libra in the Ravager role, Snow in the Sentinel, Vanille in the Medic, Hope in the Synergist, and Fang in the Commando role. The game has a hidden Libra statistic for each and every type of enemy. Certain conditions or abilities will cause this stat to increase. As the Libra stat increases, more information will become available on the Libra screen. Libra is broken into two stats: #Libra Bonus #Libra Consumption Libra Bonus is the amount of Libra granted by defeating that enemy, using the TP ability Libra, or using a Librascope. Libra Consumption on the other hand is the required amount of Libra to unlock the next piece of information. Unlocking everything will take, at most, 503 Libra points. If the player fulfills the "other methods" condition before the info is revealed via gaining Libra, then this step will be taken out and no longer consume Libra. For instance, if the player obtains an item from an enemy before unlocking Note 4, then Rare Item Drop will become the next piece info to be revealed after Note 4. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XIV There is a free smartphone app called Libra Eorzea for both iOS and Android. The app acts as an item database that will even give quest rewards, crafting recipes, and other useful bits of information. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Libra is a clan ability that displays traps. It can be gained automatically by having a copy of ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance plugged into the DS while playing the game. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Intel is an auto-ability that is available to all player characters. It allows the player to lock onto an enemy and see their name, level, and HP bar. Ontel is activated by the R button, and the directional pad is used to change targets. Final Fantasy Dimensions Libra is a Level 1 White Magic Spell that requires 1 MP to use. Casting Libra will give information on the monster's HP and weaknesses. It does not reveal Current HP/Max HP information for any boss, and vice versa for some normal enemies. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Libra comes in three levels of power. Libra reveals items held by bosses when a new Dark Note appears in the Chaos Shrine, Lv1 revealing one item, Lv2 revealing two and Lv3 revealing three. Faris learns Libra Lv1 at level 60, Prishe at level 55, Aerith and Lightning at level 20. Locke is the only character to learn Libra Lv2, learning it at level 30, and Cid alone learns Lv3 at level 15. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon The Libra Ability can either be cast from spellbooks in dungeons, or by the Scholar Job, once it is obtained. Other Appearances Kingdom Hearts'' series Scan is a recurring ability that Sora can learn in the series. It appears in every game, though Sora automatically knows Scan at the beginning of Chain of Memories and its remake Re:Chain of Memories. Scan displays the HP bar of all enemies and bosses in battle. Gallery Etymology Libra is a shortening of the Japanese romanization of the word "library". de:Analyse ja:ライブラ Category:Command Abilities Category:Status Effects Category:Final Fantasy III White Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V White Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Effect Magic Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Materia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Supportive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII Technicks Category:Final Fantasy XIII Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities